


things that happen in the shower (amongst other things)

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [21]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Soft Seo Soojin, Soft Yeh Shuhua, Soft sex, Top Yeh Shuhua, sex is mentioned but not described, shower, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Shuhua makes Soojin feel good.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Kudos: 84





	things that happen in the shower (amongst other things)

**Author's Note:**

> sex is mentioned but not totally described.

"What's wrong?"

Again, Soojin shakes her head. Shuhua never forced the girl to say anything, everything on their relationship had been on Soojin's pace, on the older's time. Shuhua would only wait for the dancer to sit on her lap, hide her face in the younger's neck and say her worries. Shuhua would rub the woman's hip with her thumb, something that comforts Soojin, as she comforts her crying lover.

"Okay, why don't we go take a shower?" The younger offered, running her hand through Soojin's hair. The older nods her head, beaming at Shuhua's question.

Soojin likes showering with Shuhua, the younger took notes. The older likes sitting in between Shuhua's legs with the taiwanese woman washing her. They made love one time in the tub, with Soojin straddling Shuhua's hips, riding the younger's fingers as she moans against Shuhua's neck, biting into Shuhua's skin there when she released.

Shuhua follows Soojin, sitting behind the older woman as Soojin settled in between the younger woman's legs. Shuhua smiles, placing a soft kiss on the dancer's bare shoulder. Soojin moaned softly at the gesture. "So how was your day?" Shuhua asked, spurting bath soap on the bath scrub.

Soojin sighed as she turns and straddled Shuhua's hips. The younger smiled softly as she let the older settle on the crook of her neck. "It was okay. I just couldn't get the choreography right and it got me so frustrated, then our choreographer laughed at me, so it only made me feel worse."

"Princess, look at me." Soojin pulls away, obeying. "You'll get the choreography real soon, okay? I believe in you. You've already mastered enough for the day, and that's really amazing and I am so proud of you. I'm sure that choreographer didn't mean harm but she's still a dick for making fun of my baby. I'll practice with you tomorrow, then you can be frustrated with me." The younger joked.

Soojin shakes her head. "Your dancing have really improved, Shuhua. I will never be frustrated and bored teaching you the moves. I love that you're getting confident in your dance every comeback, it makes me admire you even more."

Shuhua smiled at that, almost teasingly. "Then I'll have to dance more, so then my girlfriend will never not admire me."

"Shut up." Soojin smiles, pushing her head into the crook of Shuhua's neck again with a smile still painted on the corner of her lips. Shuhua smiled against her girlfriend as she went back to cleaning both of them up, not forgetting to give every part of Soojin appreciation before they continue to cuddle in the older's bed.

"Wait here a bit." Shuhua excused herself, pulling her hands from Soojin's waist. The older nodded, cuddling the shirt she stole from Shuhua's room, engulfing Shuhua's scent. The younger walks back in the room with something in her hand.

"What's that?" Soojin questioned. Her curiousity was answered when Shuhua gave her the box of chocolate covered strawberries. "What is this for?" The older asked, the smile on the corner of her lips hard to hide.

Shuhua smiled, taking the empty space beside Soojin. "I think you mentioned wanting to eat one in your sleep." The younger said, opening the box for the older. Soojin smiled as she took one, pushing half of it between her lips.

Shuhua smiled to herself when she heard the older moaning softly as she savored the snack. The younger didn't like strawberries, nor she ever did, so it was all for Soojin to enjoy. "Strawberries and chocolate just go together." Soojin smiled, Shuhua enjoyed watching the older enjoy the food she made especially for Soojin. When Soojin ate at least five pieces, she sets the box of chocolate covered strawberries on her bedside table and took her place back on Shuhua's lap. "Thank you. You made me feel really good today."

"I'm glad. I hate seeing my baby frown." Shuhua whispered, her lips hovering over the older's, clearly teasing Soojin. Soojin pouted when she only receive a chaste kiss on her lips. Shuhua just smiled as she pulled the older against her.

Shuhua realized something when she felt something wet on her skin and heard Soojin sniffling.

"Baby, are you okay?" The younger asked, rubbing her thumb against Soojin's hip to encourage the korean woman to look at her. Soojin shakes her head when she looks into Shuhua's eyes, leaning back on the taiwanese woman's chest.

"I just- With you here, making me feel good, then the chocolate covered strawberries after feeling bad for myself just made me overwhelm. Thank you so, so much." Soojin cried against her lover, complete putting down her walls. She trusts Shuhua with her whole heart, Soojin knows the younger won't break her heart and leave her to deal with the damages. "I love you." And it's true. Soojin have never said those three words, maybe to her parents when she was young, but ever since she's been scared to say it. Shuhua makes her comfortable with the words she wants to say.

"I love you, too, Soojin." The younger wiped her tears, kissing the corner of Soojin's lips, where it burns the most, where the older felt the most.

"Thank you... for loving me." Shuhua herself is, when she let herself love the older woman.


End file.
